The present invention relates to a concrete column forming tube that is adapted to have liquid concrete poured into the interior of the tube and so as to form a round concrete column upon hardening of the concrete.
Concrete column forming tubes are conventionally formed of multiple layers of paper which are spirally or convolutely wound, and with the walls of the tube having a thickness of at least about 6 mm so that the tube is rigid and maintains its circular cross-sectional configuration. By reason of the large diameter and length of such tubes, the transport, handling and storage of the tubes involve significant costs and inconvenience.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a concrete column forming tube, and the method of utilizing such tube, wherein the transport, handling and storage of the tube is greatly facilitated, with the attendant reduction in cost.